


My Cabbages!

by BarPurple



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A green and leafy plot bunny that bit me this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cabbages!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through Time and Space and Across Realities (Or, My Cabbages!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282838) by [MycroftRH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH). 



The Mad Hatter peered cautiously through the cloud of pungent tobacco smoke. It wasn’t shrouding the giant toadstool that was the Caterpillar’s preferred haunt. Waving the thick curling cloud away with his hand Jefferson finally spied Wonderland’s chain smoking inhabitant lounging against a hand cart. The only remains of the produce were a handful of forlorn green leaves.

The Caterpillar gave him a dopey toothy grin. Jefferson shook his head and turned towards the doorway, but he called back over his shoulder.

“You’ve got something between your teeth.”


End file.
